powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt12 Ep9: "Family Feud"
Chpt12 Ep9: "Family Feud" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' A college professor named Janice Woods in Andover, Massachusetts, is preparing her outfit for the following morning before going to bed. Moments when she heads to bed and a few hours passes by, two ghostly arms pop out from under her bed and begins crushing her torso until her internal organs burst out and she is killed, blood splattering across the room and reveals a locket next to her clothes that she'd prepared earlier. Three weeks later, At the Men of Letters Bunker, Kurt is finishing a phone call with Castiel regarding Cas' lack of leads in finding Kelly Kline, while HUnter sits at his laptop reading about a recent murder outside of a museum in Des Moines, Iowa. He tells Kurt of how a male teacher had his tongue ripped out and internal organs crushed, but showed no point of entry or damage to his torso. Hunter, thinking they are dealing with a witch, calls Mary to see if she is interested in joining them on the case to work on for the moment. Elsewhere, in an underground parking area, Mary is fending off a monster of some sort on her own. When she is able to put some distance between herself from it, she shoots it with some sort of gun-type weapon that projects out sonic waves, making the insides of the monster's head melt and starts gagging out its own brains. Then reveals Mr. Ketch standing aside, timing her. As the monster dies, he brags to her how she didn't even need a Ranger's power to kill off a monster with the British Men of Letters' arsenal in their disposal. Then Mary's phone rings and she lies to Hunter about where she is and declines his offer to join them on their own case. She feigns needing to rest after the Ramiel incident, then Hunter tells her to call if she needs anything from him. Mr. Ketch then compliments Mary on being an excellent liar, and Mary tells him she hasn't said anything given what happened with Lady Antonia Bevell's torture of Kurt and Hunter. Though she says she understands that Bevell was a "rogue operative" and enacting on her own. Mr. Ketch then offers Mary out for a few drinks. Meanwhile in a chamber room in Hell, Crowley's speaking someone bound to a chair with chains. As he paces around him, it reveals to be....LUCIFER. Now taking the form of his old vessel, Nick. Crowley: Oh, you'll resist, at first. But the humiliation will eat at you. Until, finally, you're worn down by your utter helplessness. And you call me... Master. [ Inhales sharply ] You brag of your superior power. Well, genius trumps brute force. I've had a dozen of my most loyal studying the cage where you were held at the molecular level. They managed to replicate the material. They made those chains. Getting you here...well, that was a different matter. Crowley retells the moment when Lucifer was exorcised out of President Jefferson Rooney. How Crowley perverted Rita's spell so Lucifer was sent not to the Cage but straight to a lair in Hell where his Archangel essence reenters the body of his old vessel, Nick. Crowley: I repaired it, improved it, making it a fitting final home for the real you. just looks on to him with a smug smile What? No snarky, devilish comments? You have nothing to say? LUCIFER: Mmm, thanks? I mean, all that effort. So you could've had me back in the cage, but no, you needed your sad, little revenge. How do you think this is going to end? But nice new digs, by the way. Cozy. On the road to Des Moines, Kurt informs Hunter of a similar murder three weeks prior in Andover, Massachusetts, and Hunter says he is dismayed that Mary couldn't make it. When Kurt questions him, Hunter admits that he feels Mary is hiding something from them, but Kurt assures him that hunting is a grind and she just needs a little time. Outside the museum, a Timber Troop scout leader is overseeing his troop preparing to depart when he excuses himself to the bathroom. After finishing, the troop leader begins to notice stall doors banging, lights going on and off, and indistinct whispering. As the air becomes chillier and the water in the sink freezes, the troop leader notices a figure behind him in the mirror and lets out a scream as it comes charging towards him. The next day Kurt and Hunter arrive at the museum and meet with the curator, Dr. Ochoa, who takes them the museum's lab where they are setting up their new exhibits before excusing herself. The boys soon realize that all the deaths have involved teachers or people that supervise children, and when Hunter turns on the EMF, he believes they are dealing with a ghost instead of a witch. Kurt is a bit skeptical, given museums tend to have ghosts tethered in them, but the two split up and try to find what item in the new exhibits the suspected ghost may be tethered to. Elsewhere, at a diner a visibly pregnant Kelly Kline orders some food from a waitress who asks when her child is due, a question though that Kelly doesn't answer. The waitress then tells her that whenever it pops out, she is sure to love the "little devil". The waitress then reveals her blue angelic eyes after she turns and walks away. Back at the museum Kurt looks over an Aztec knife, and thinks an Aztec ghost is a good bet, before moving on to Hunter who is reading up on The Star, a brigantine ship that sunk in a storm off the New England coast in 1723. They realize that the exhibit is on loan from the Maritime Museum in Andover, Massachusetts. This prompts Kurt's memory and he tells Hunter he "knows something about something." When Hunter continues reading, revealing that the ship set sail from Leith, Scotland, Kurt suddenly remembers Gavin MacLeod -- "The Star" was the ship he was supposed to die on. Back at Crowley's Lair, Lucifer continues his mockery of the situation, telling Crowley how sad his plan is, before Crowley puts him on his knees and tells him to clean the floor with his tongue. But Lucifer only warns Crowley he won't see it coming when he gets taken down. Crowley: And how exactly are you going to do that? LUCIFER: Oh, just with my little flesh and blood. Crowley: Really? LUCIFER: Mm. (imitates British accent) You remember the lovely... Kelly Kline? Crowley: She got rid of that thing. LUCIFER: (Normal voice) Did she now? Crowley: The Rangers handled it. LUCIFER: (sarcastically) Because they can always be trusted. Crowley: It was in their own self-interest. LUCIFER: Huh. Interesting. Because I can still feel it. Its heart. Its power. Sort of makes me proud. A chip off the old ball of heavenly light, if you know what I mean. Much to Crowley's shock. Kurt places a call to Crowley asking him to contact Gavin for them, but Crowley having just learned that Lucifer's child is still alive refuses to help the Winchesters until they take care of the child and hangs up. LUCIFER: (in a joking manner) Oh, my Dad. I love that. You and I, both single fathers. You know, I could use a little fatherly advice right about now. Outside the museum, two female teachers are loading up their school bus to depart when a locket is slipped by an unseen force into the pocket of one of the teachers. That night, inside the museum lab, Kurt and Hunter meets with Rita Repulsa and asks for her help in getting intel on The Star. Rita initially refuses, but Kurt and Hunter are able to convince her to track down Gavin after them claiming him to be her own grandson. Kelly Kline is walking down the street when she notices a man behind her. As she speeds up her walking she slips behind a corner to see if the man is still following her; the man appears in front of her, and as she tries to run away, the waitress from the diner blocks her path and the two produce angel blades. Before they can attack, a woman in a black leather attire appears and tells them to get away from her. Female ANGEL: She's ours....demon. Female demon: her eyes as they reveal to be colored...YELLOW Not my problem. As the male angel goes for an attack, the female yellow-eyed demon completely obliterates the angel as it explodes in a puff of smoke with a single touch. When the female angel too attacks, the demon is also able to make her explode, killing off the angels with ease. Kelly backs against the wall. Kelly: No. No. The female yellow-eyed demon reaches out her hand to Kelly. Female demon: Come with me if you wanna live. The next morning, Dagon takes Kelly to an abandoned warehouse where she explains everything to her as she's still rattled with what transpired the night before. Female demon: I get it. You're freaked. But take a breath. Chill. Kelly: Y-you made those people explode. Female demon: Again, not people. And they were attacking you. Kelly: And you said your a demon. Dagon: Titles, labels. I'm a demon, you're Rosemary, complete with baby. Kelly: Please don't hurt me. Female demon: You humans. You've been fed so much propaganda. What did they teach you about Lucifer at Sunday School? Let me guess. Pitchforks? Horns? But did they mention he's an Archangel? Once one of God's most trusted? Kelly: Who are you? I don't even know your name. Dagon: Dagon. It's Dagon. Look, what I'm saying is it ain't all black and white, good versus evil. And those "people" who were tryin' to kill you? They're angels. gets a shocked look Yeah, that's right. Not quite the harps and halos you thought. And why'd they want you dead? Because you're carrying an innocent child. I know you're scared. Don't believe what you see in the movies. No one is born good or bad. It's all in the upbringing. This child, your child... he could save us all. Kelly: He? Dagon: Oh, you didn't know? Kelly: I... No. Dagon: Kelly, the angels? The Rangers? The good guys? They want you dead. But I can protect you. I can protect your son. You don't have to run anymore. Gavin soon arrives in Des Moines and is greeted by Kurt and Hunter, having been brought to them under the pretense that Crowley was ill. Kurt and Hunter admit they lied and ask for his help. Not trusting the Winchesters, Gavin initially shouts for help, but Kurt and Hunter assure him that they don't want to hurt him, with Kurt showing him a photo of The Star, and they introduce him to Rita. Initially shocked that his grandmother is alive, he is reminded that he shouldn't be alive either. The four depart to The Star exhibit at the museum where Gavin goes over a binder of all materials collected from the wreckage. He soon comes upon a locket that he recognizes as the Kurte one he gave to the love of his life Fiona Duncan, which Kurt notices was added to the exhibit six months ago in Andover. Gavin explains that Fiona wished to join him on his journey to the New World, but he refused, telling her it was too dangerous. Fiona persisted and was to meet with Gavin on the night Abaddon took him to try and convince him to take her along. Gavin soon realizes that with him gone, Fiona must have assumed he had left without her and stowed away on the ship hoping to find him. Kurt and Hunter deduce that Fiona, angry and heartbroken when she died, is the ghost, and they look for her locket only to find it missing from its display case. Mr. Ketch drops Mary off at her motel. He asks her about getting another drink with him, but she declines. Mr. Ketch then brings up Kurt and Hunter, and suggests Mary "disengage" from them for a bit. He says that working for the Men of Letters is demanding work and must come first above everything else. He refers to them as his own family. Mary refuses the notion, telling him nothing comes before her family. Ketch asks her if she really believes that, noting she is "softer, weaker" around them. He tells her she is one of the best that he's ever seen while out in the field against fighting monsters on her own and that THAT is the real her; he thinks it scares her that it might be true. Mary then begins to realize it. Kurt and Hunter visit Dr. Ochoa in her office and tell her of the missing locket. Kurt then asks if any student tours have been through the lab, and she replies that one has for the Pembroke Day School for Girls. That night at the Pembroke Day School, the two teachers, Karen and Elizabeth, are grading papers in a study. The lights abruptly start to flicker, and as Karen and Elizabeth investigate the strange sounds and drafts from a closed window. Fiona's ghost appears before Karen and impales her, then she moves on to Elizabeth who is trapped in the study. As Fiona is about to kill her, Hunter bursts through the door, in his Titanium Ranger form, and shoots Fiona with his Titanium Laser dissipating her for the moment. Moments later, Gavin is then placed alone in the study to re-summon the ghost of Fiona. When she manifests in front of him she accuses him of abandoning her. As he tries to explain that he was taken away, Fiona tells him of what happened when she was found and the abuse, scorn, and rape that followed. When she looked to their childhood teacher Mistress Allaway for help, she was met with only betrayal and told she deserved what was happening to her for "throwing herself" at Gavin. She tells Gavin while she can't punish Mistress Allaway, other teachers will pay her debt, then disappears. When Gavin tells Kurt, Hunter, and Rita what happened to Fiona on the ship, they agree that Fiona must be stopped and talk about destroying the locket. But Gavin is too hung up on the people that have died and the monster his Fiona had turned into. Kurt and Hunter suggest another way: if Gavin goes back to 1723 he can prevent Fiona from ever becoming a ghost either by getting on board the ship or both of them not boarding at all. Rita protests tampering with the flow of time and sending Gavin to his possible death, but Kurt tells her it would keep history intact. Gavin agrees and tells Rita he was thinking the Kurte thing as he felt he never belonged in the 21st century. Crowley then arrives and tries to put a stop to their plan, but Rita freezes him with a spell, allowing Gavin to say goodbye to him before leaving with the Rangers. At the Bunker, Kurt prepares the blood spell. After Gavin adds his blood. Kurt paints the sigil on a pillar in the library. The Winchesters thank Gavin as Kurt recites the invocation. Clutching Fiona's locket in his hands, Gavin is joined by her ghost as the two are engulfed in a white light and disappear. It is not known if they die or become ghosts, only that they have gone back in time. Kurt and Hunter see that their plan worked by researching the murders that were commited recently, but now shows to have no longer happened. Due to restoring Gavin and Fiona back to their own timeline in the past. Mary arrives back at the bunker with beer and burgers for the boys. Kurt: Ah, yum. Hunter: Mmm. Forgiven. So, whatcha been up to? Mary: Oh. Jogging, tai chi, meditation....Melting rugaru brains. Hunter: Uh, m-melting rugaru brains? Mary: Look there's no easy way to say it, so I'm just gonna say it. I have sort of... been working with the British Men of Letters. Kurt: Mary– you, uh... you what? Hunter: Mom... we, um... we have a-a history with them. Mary: I know, Hunter. And it was a hard decision. But they're doing good work. They can save people, a lot of people. Only if we can learn from them. Hunter then gives her a stern look. Mary: Do not give me the face. Hunter: What face? Mary: You know the face. Hunter: There's no face. Mary: THAT'S the face. Hunter looks away from her in disappointment. Kurt: Mary, we have our own tool kit. We're Power Rangers and it works just fine. A-and for obvious reasons to not trust the Brits is from... broken ribs and burnt feet. One of their own tortured us. Hunter: If you're working with them, where does that leave us? Mary: Just like it's always been, family. Hunter and Kurt trade looks now unable to trust Hunter's own mother. Mary: Just hear me out. Please. At a bus station, Rita sits alone drinking a cup of coffee. Where suddenly Crowley appears next to her. Crowley: What you did... A low, even for you. Wasn't right. Rita: (Laughs) And you would know what's right? Crowley: I know there's an ugly, rancid, spiteful reason why you sent my son, YOUR grandson, to his death. I wanna know what it is. Rita: He was a lovely boy. And in your own lizard way, I know you cared for him. just as I cared...for Oskar. Crowley: Oskar. Rita: The child I loved more than you. The boy you made me kill in order to remove the Mark of Kurt. Rita reminisce to the moment she was forced to slit Oskar's throat. Crowley: So that was all drivel you were spewing about Gavin doing the right thing. Rita: It was the right thing. Maybe for Gavin, certainly for me. It allowed me to watch you suffer the loss of a child. Crowley: Payback. Rita: I'm your mother, Kai'. Who'd be better to crush your shriveled cruel heart other than me? She heads to her bus as it arrives at the station, leaving Crowley at the bench with a disappointed look on his face. At the Bunker Mary continues pleading her case to a visibly frustrated Hunter and Kurt as they argue with her. Crowley ruminates at the bus stop on what Rowena did. Kelly Kline and Dagon leave the abandoned warehouse. All the while Lucifer sits in silence in his prison dungeon, before simply uttering: "Dagon".